


Pudding and Comic Books

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selphie was just innocently sitting there, enjoying her pudding and her comic book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding and Comic Books

_Splash_

Selphie looked around in confusion; startled.

 _Splash_

Swinging her head from left to right, the brunette looked around. Where was that sound coming from? It felt like it was coming from inside her head.

Wait, _'felt'_? How do you feel a sound?

 _Swish_

Jumping out of her seat, Selphie was glad she was alone in her dorm. She didn't want anyone thinking she was crazy for jumping at imaginary sounds. Waiting for a moment, Selphie heard nothing and became convinced that she should either get a janitor to look for leaks nearby or stop sitting so close to the television (maybe aliens were trying to get into her head).

Settling back down to the pudding cup and comic book she had been reading, Selphie forgot about the strange occurrence. Until she felt a wave of water flood her, but not literally. It was just a feeling inside her, either way, Selphie began to push away from the table, thinking she had to pee. While the feeling did wash down to her loins, it certainly wasn't the familiar pressure against her bladder she was feeling. This feeling was most definitely throbbing against her clit. Selphie was cold too, like she'd been swimming or something.

 _Splash_

The odd echo she finally realized was coming from inside her head and it was accompanied by the delicate echos of a harp. Eyes widening in understanding, Selphie stared at the knocked over pudding cup on her desk as her breath hitched.

"Siren?" She said in disbelief as a shiver went through her body.

It was either Siren or too many puddings, and she definitely hadn't hit her sugar overload of six pudding cups, yet. Plus, sugar didn't make her hear things or feel suddenly incredibly horny, well, she did hear things during sugar highs but that was beside the point.

When she didn't move, too in shock really to know what to do, Selphie felt Siren shift, clearly annoyed. Selphie watched her hands move of their own accord, sliding from where she held the desk and down to her thighs. The touch of her fingers made her jump as her flesh was cold as ice. One hand stroked her thigh lazily, while the other slowly moved up her other thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps as it went. Her fingers touched pastel pink cotton panties, surprised to find them slightly damp from arousal. The only time Selphie could ever remember being this aroused, this fast, was that one time Quistis had drunkenly pressed her against a wall and kissed her (only to pass out on a nearby couch shortly thereafter with no memory of the event).

Fingers trailed up to the elastic of the panties and slid down under, making Selphie gasp and spread her legs to the exploring hand. By this point, Selphie decided that so long as Siren hadn't tried to kill her yet, and she was sure it wasn't aliens screwing with her, then it was safe to go with the flow. Siren was gentle as she pressed cold fingers first against Selphie's clit and then moved down, sliding into her; curling as they moved in and out. Selphie whimpered and moaned, her head tipped back as her body arched and moved to the rhythm Siren was setting.

Then it wasn't Siren anymore. The GF gave back Selphie control over her own limbs as she fell victim to the bliss she had been creating. Selphie continued to thrust into herself, so wrapped up in the action that she didn't realize it was her own touch again she was feeling. Her free hand held tightly at the arm of the chair as a final thrust made her gasp aloud, eyes squeezing shut as a violent tide of pleasure washed through her. Slumping into the chair, panting and very aware that she was back in control of her body, though her hands were still cold.

"What the chocobo was that all about?" Selphie questioned, staring at her wet fingers in wonder.

Siren didn't answer, but there was a final _Swish_ followed by the distant plucking of a harp, then nothing but a warm feeling as the small chill went out of Selphie's body. Selphie didn't know whether she was happy or sad Siren had gone silent but she did know one thing - Pudding and comic books was officially the best combo ever.

**-End-**


End file.
